roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
KS-23M
}} s |HeadMultiplier = 1.1 |Suppressor = c |MuzzleVelocity = 1500 studs/s |Penetration = 0.5 studs |Suppression = 2.5 |HipCamRecovery = 8 |SightCamRecovery = 9 |WeaponRecoverySpeed = 10 |WeaponRecoilDamping = 1 |MinHIPCameraKick = 4.00, -1.61, -0.31 |MaxHIPCameraKick = 5.19, -1.11, 0.30 |MinHIPDisplacement = 0.10, 0.40, 12.19 |MaxHIPDisplacement = 0.40, 1.00, 13.80 |MinHIPRotation = 6.19, -1.00, -0.31 |MaxHIPRotation = 7.09, 0.20, 0.30 |HipfireSpreadFactor = 0.07 |HipfireRecoverySpeed = 8 |HipfireSpreadDamping = 0.80 |MinAIMCameraKick = 3.29, -0.50, -0.50 |MaxAIMCameraKick = 4.69, -0.90, 0.50 |MinAIMDisplacement = -0.11, 0.30, 7.19 |MaxAIMDisplacement = 0.10, 0.60, 7.80 |MinAIMRotation = 2.20, -0.50, -0.81 |MaxAIMRotation = 3.40, -0.21, -0.50 |SightMagnification = 2.5 |ReloadTime = 1.4 |EmptyReloadTime = 1.4 |EquipSpeed = 12 |AimingSpeed = 15 |CrosshairSize = 40 |CrosshairSpreadRate = 800 |CrosshairRecoverRate = 10 |WeaponWalkspeed = 14 |AimingWalkspeed = 8.4 |AmmoType = 23x75mmR }} The KS-23M is a Russian Shotgun. It is unlocked at rank 56, or it can be purchased with credits. History The KS-23 is a Russian shotgun originally designed for controlling prison riots. Operators of this shotgun would be equipped with a variety of ammunition, most of which are not included in the game. Officially, the KS-23 is considered a carbine by the Russian military due to its rifled barrel, which is an uncommon feature for shotguns. The barrel of the shotgun is manufactured from 23mm anti-aircraft cannons that were considered flawed but still usable for the KS-23. As a result, the KS-23 fires what are roughly 6.27 gauge shells, which are the largest shells ever created for a shotgun. Three more variants of the original KS-23 eventually came after this, the KS-23M, KS-23K and the TOZ-123. The KS-23M features a detachable wire stock and a shorter barrel (which is the version found in-game), the KS-23K is a bullpup version that is fed from a seven-round detachable magazine, and the TOZ-123 is a civilian version that features a smoothbore barrel instead of a rifled one. In-Game ''General Information '' The KS-23M has the highest damage out of any shotgun, along with a longer effective range compared to the other guns in its category. However, its magazine size is smaller than all other shotguns except the Stevens DB, Serbu Shotgun, Sawed Off, and the Saiga-12U. The rate of fire (RoF) is also the slowest in its class, along with the same time to reload one shell, as with other shotguns with a tube magazine. Along with its high damage and relatively long effective range, the main advantage of the KS-23M is its tight spread, which further amplifies its effectiveness at mid-range, even without using ammunition attachments like shotgun slugs. Usage & Tactics The main weakness of the KS-23M is the low RoF and magazine size; this lets it down in close-quarters-combat (CQC), as the penalty for missing a shot is more substantial compared to other shotguns like the Remington 870. As a result, the KS-23M is much more dependent on accuracy than any other shotgun, heavily relying on hitting the first shot with precision. Hipfiring outside of close range is not recommended, as it is still less reliable than aiming down sights (ADS), which when combined with the gun's tight spread, is one of its key strengths. With slugs, the KS-23M performs somewhat similarly to itself when equipped with buckshot, however, it does garner a few extra benefits; a one-shot kill (1SK) anywhere out to 52 studs, a 1SK to the torso up to almost its maximum range, and a 1SK to the head at any range, just like the R870's slugs. The main benefit of this attachment is that it can now compete with longer-range weapons such as battle rifles and designated marksman rifles better than it normally could with buckshot. However, this means accuracy becomes paramount, as the user's room for error is much smaller. This can easily result in death when facing CQC-oriented weapons like personal defense weapons, which have a relatively low time to kill (TTK), not giving the user much of a chance to recover from missed shots successfully. Combined with the low RoF, the KS-23M becomes less potent in CQC with slugs, with even more emphasis on first shot precision than normal. Conclusion In totality, the KS-23M is a very powerful shotgun, but is balanced out by its RoF and minuscule magazine size. It is best applied at mid-range, where it will devastate enemies with its tight spread and high damage, but can also be used effectively at close range with its very high damage if the user can aim well, rewarding those well who can consistently land accurate shots. Damage Table for Ammunition Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: * Very high damage. * Tight pellet spread. * Consistent 1SK out to ~85 studs, and consistent 2SK out to ~120 studs. * Effective range of ~135 studs; very good for a shotgun. * Clear iron sights. * 1SK with slugs to the head at any range, along with a 1SK to any body part at closer ranges. Cons: * Slow RoF. * Very small magazine size. * Gun cannot fire immediately after the pump animation, only after the recoil settles, making its effective RoF less than its listed firerate. Trivia * Due to being rifled, the KS-23M is actually classified as a carbine in the Russian military. This is shown by the designation KS, which stands for Karabin Spetsialniy, or "special carbine." ** There were never any flechette or birdshot rounds designed for the KS-23 series. ** Ironically, this is the only shotgun with a rifled barrel, but it has the best pellet spread and pellet density in class. It could mean that this is just a TOZ-123 kitted to look like a genuine KS-23M. ** Even though it has a large bore, the standard buckshot ammunition is a rather low power load, which are deemed effective at around 30m with a rifled barrel. However, the special slug shot is effective up to 100m and beyond. * Due to firing a 23 mm round, 23×75mmR, which equates to roughly 6.27 gauge in terms of American and British shotgun standards, the KS-23M fires the largest shotgun caliber in the game. * Excluding the suppressors, some barrel attachments visually sit inside the barrel of the KS-23M's in-game model. * In patch 4.0.0 (Winter Update 1), the RoF of was decreased even more than before the patch, but was later reverted. * The KS-23M, when equipped with birdshot, was the only weapon capable of killing a full-health Patient Zero Reaper in one shot in the Infection gamemode. This is assuming all pellets connect. Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotguns